


i was an echo of her.

by stonefreed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Neglect, Children of Salem au, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, out of control magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreed/pseuds/stonefreed
Summary: It's family weekend at the Arc Family home, and Jaune is expected to spend the most harrowing 3 days of his life, having quality time with his mother.
Relationships: Salem (RWBY)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	i was an echo of her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to try my hand at something so crackish that it could be kinda plausible. And since I continue to be a dumb bitch with bad taste, and that is a promise! So here, I humbly present to you: _The Arc siblings are Salem’s children_. 
> 
> ACTUAL AUTHORS NOTE: As with a character like Salem, please heed the archive tags. while we won’t see anything on the nose, Salem still abuses, manipulates and gaslights the people she has power over, and the Arc siblings are not exceptions. 
> 
> If you find any of this sensitive material to be triggering or upsetting to you, please feel free to close this fic, and I, the author, ask that you not use the sensitive material in this fic to purposely trigger yourself. 
> 
> If you worry that you may be abused, I offer up the wonderful website of [thehotline.org](https://www.thehotline.org/). They've been really helpful and wonderful with dealing with my own abusive situation.
> 
> Now that that’s over, lets fucking boogie!  
> 

Jaune stared out the window of his father’s car, after another overnight stint in the town jail. Vandalism _shouldn’t_ be a crime, but it’s whatever to him. Jaune doesn’t care, at least now his dad is paying attention to him, considering he hadn’t ever _spared_ Jaune a single glance at since Saph had fucked off for Haven nearly a year earlier. 

“Your _mother_ is coming to visit, Jaune.” Lohan Arc ’s fingers tap against the steering wheel. His dark blue eyes glance in the rearview mirror. “She’s... _curious_ to see how your magic is coming along.” 

Jaune said nothing. What did his father _want_ him to say? _What is there to say_? They both knew Jaune couldn’t control his magic at all. They both knew that Jaune’s magic was too dangerous to be used- unless his mother was going to try to _help_ him, which seemed far too good to be true- and they both knew that. 

Instead of answering his father, Jaune shrunk back into the seat, and watched as the Arc family home rolled into view. 

The Arc ‘home’ was more in line with fairytale castle, with several floors and a rambling floor plan. Hell, they even had a tower that spiraled up. The whole place had dark wood flooring, and thick velvet curtains that blocked out the light and made the atmosphere stuffy and oppressive. 

The sconces, the elegant and ornate stained-glass windows, and candles were pretty damn cool, if Jaune had to say anything about it. 

The whole place made Jaune feel like one of the trapped princesses from one of the books in the library, locked away from the rest of the world. unsurprisingly, Jaune had been shoo-ed up into his room, and had heard the deadbolt click shut behind him. 

It was basically his own personal jail cell, complete with the soft yellows and cream walls that basically made him want to commit a crime. Collapsing into one of the soft bean bag chairs that dotted the room, Jaune picked up a discarded comic book and leafed through the pages with ambivalence. He had _already_ read this particular issue, so it wasn’t really of any interest to him, just a way to pass the time. 

Eventually, the sun faded from the window, and Jaune through his comic across the room in boredom. Pulling the matches from his bedside table, Jaune lit one of the oil lamps in his room, forgoing turning on his lights. He stared at the flickering and warm flame; bruised face reflected in the round glass of the shade. 

What was the point of turning the lights on, anyways? Mom hated them. 

He stands near the window, staring longingly out the window. Sometimes he lets himself daydream of going somewhere far away, just like Saphron did. He thinks about running and never coming back. But he can’t just leave. He’s so... stuck here. But maybe not _forever_. 

If Saphron can leave, then so can he. 

The sun had long since set as Jaune began pacing the room, waiting for one of his sisters to come get him. He tidies up his room, if only to curb the anxiety that was vice gripping him. 

Eventually, one of Jaune's sisters knocks and the deadbolt opens with a resounding thud. Jaune walks as slowly as he can down the flame illuminated hallways, with her eyes bearing into his back. (He can practically _feel_ the disappointment weighing him down in her stare). The paintings of people seem to mock him as he moved, the Arc legacy nearly drowning him in the shadowed halls. 

As usual, Jaune hovers on the stairs, waiting to be addressed and called down. He does get a good peak at his mother, before she notices Jaune lurking. 

She’s dressed... modernly, for once. In sleek suit pants and a black blouse that seemed to be woven out of shadows. Her long white hair was out of its elaborate ‘do- a sign that she _must_ be staying the _entire_ weekend. 

Jaune's stomach sank to the floor. 

She oozes elegance, grace and poise. When she spots him on the stairs, her lips turn into a smile. Jaune is so very, very scared of her. And yet, her presence soothes him. Calms him. Makes him feel like he has a purpose in life. 

“ _Jaune_ ,” her black and red eyes burn into his soul. “Why don’t you come here?” 

**It's not a question. It’s an _order_. **

He shuffles his way over, trying not to make it obvious that he’s dragging his feet; but all too soon, he’s within an arm's reach of his mother. 

Her arms open, and Jaune knows he’s expected to greet her ‘ _properly_ ’. Leaning down, he kisses both of her cheeks, and returns her hug. Her long white hair tickles his cheek. 

“You’re so _big_ now.” Her voice makes him want to cower. “You’re nearly as tall as your father is. And _quite_ the troublemaker, I hear.” 

Something must make Jaune look fucking terrified, because then she _laughs_. “I merely think it’s _amusing_ , my dear. About how all this time you waste on your vandalism, on your drinking, on your fighting and arson; how it _could_ be spent on bettering your mastery of your powers.” Her voice turns icy, and her nails dig into his skin, that’s just _barely_ protected by the hoodie on his arms. She sighs and shakes her head. 

“Sorry.” the word is mumbled, a way to placate her. Jaune shrinks into himself. Trying to keep himself running away. 

“Do not be sorry. _Just do better_.” Her cold tone warms once more- but it is _no less_ of a warning. She pats his cheek. He steps away from her, and she just smiles at him, causing his skin to break out into goosebumps all over his skin. “ _Do you understand_?” 

Jaune swallows the lump in his throat. Any other answer than the one she _wants_ to hear is the wrong one, and he knows it. “Yes. I do.” 

“ _Good_.” She sounds _proud_ of him. He relaxes a little, relieved that she wasn’t going to punish him, _this time_. “Why don’t we go into the back, and _you_ can show me _all_ that you’ve learned since I've last visited.” 

Jaune _balks_ at her, jaw dropping open. He stammers, trying to put the right words together. 

“ _Well_?” Her face takes on a questioning look. It’s the most terrifying look he’s ever seen. 

“I... Just. Uh. Don't want to _accidentally light the house on fire_... and you know it’s kind of _late_ and I haven’t...” at her withering glare. his voice dies down, and so does his will to fight back. “ _Never mind_. I’ll take care of it later.” 

She merely smiled at him. 

Jaune shivered, and the blood drained from his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> feels good to get back into the swing of things! hopefully i'll push myself into actually finishing this thing.
> 
> if you have questions, want more context, or just want to pop by and say hi, please feel free to do so! : my twitter is @[stonefreed](https://twitter.com/stone_freed) and my tumblr is @[stone-freed](http://stone-freed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
